Complete Opposite's
by DARKWOLF180
Summary: Black and White, complete opposite's but at the same time the perfect combination. While looking for a battling partner, Hilbert meets a girl named Hilda. She was just supposed to be his battling partner, nothing more or less. ChessShipping


**I don't own the pokemon series. If I did then whatever.**

**Hey guys or gals, long time no see. Anyways Chess Shipping. My favorite shipping EVER! Hope you leave a review. Anyways on to the story. **

* * *

Black and White.

That's what we were, I was black, while she was white.

When we both meant in Nimbasa City. I was looking for a partner for the battle subway. I always wanted to battle their but mostly I wanted to battle with someone with me. I don't know why?

I was looking for a partner when I saw her. My heart skipped a beat. She was breathtaking. She had these amazing blue eye's. Her body was even more amazing. Her brown hair was just perfect, the way it moved and looked. I knew then and there, I had found my partner.

So I stopped her and introduce myself. Her name was Hilda, oh Hilda such a fitting name for girl like her. We talked for a bit. I discovered we had a lot in common. We both loved Pokemon and battling. We both lived in Nuvema Town, and the list goes on. The only thing we didn't have in common was our favorite colors. I liked the color black. I don't know why really, but I'm just attracted to the color black. Also she was a bit more out going then me and unlike me she was not a dreamer. she was a doer. she did it all, just like I thought she was amazing.

Hilda's Favorite color was white. White, the opposite of black.

We talked a little more about our life, when I asked her if she would be my partner. She smiled at me and said "I would love to Hilbert." So we both entered the battle subway and started our adventure.

* * *

One win, two wins, three wins, four wins, five wins, six wins, seven wins, eight wins, and then finally after our twenty-one battle. We were both versus the final challenge, the subway bosses, Emmet and Ingo.

"Go Emboar!" I shouted as my Emboar got out and got ready to battle, Hilda did the same and released her Serperior.

Ingo released a Chandelure, while Emmet released a Eelektross.

_This is going to be a interesting battle_ I thought as all our pokemon clashed.

* * *

We had won, we did it.

As the subway bosses congratulate us, I looked up at their faces to see them smiling at us.

"Well that was a fun battle, wasn't it Ingo." I heard Emmet say to Ingo as he looked at his brother.

"Yes it was." replied Ingo with a bored sounding voice.

So with that we done, we both rode back on the train to the center where me and Hilda meant.

"That was awesome, wasn't it!" I heard Hilda shout as we walked out of the train and back to the center.

"Yeah." I said quietly as we continued to walk. We made it to the center where we looked for a place to sit down and relax.

"So yeah." I heard Hilda say to me as I looked at her. She was blushing. I wonder why?

"So want to exchange x-transceiver H-Hilbert" She said, her face turning redder.

"Um...Sure..." I said slowly as we exchanged numbers.

"S.. So where do you want to go?" I asked spluttering.

Hilda opened her mouth but her x-transceiver started ringing. She checked her x-transceiver and a face of a guy and girl appeared. The boy had a black hair with some of it sticking up, and he had glasses on. He had a very serious expression on his face. The girl had a green hat on and blonde hair. Unlike the boy she had a cheerful look on her face.

"oh...hey Cheren and Bianca." said Hilda sounding kinda disappointed.

"Hey Hilda, how have you been? I'm great. Hey who's that boy? Is he your Boyfriend? Answer me!" The girl, Bianca said Fast and loud.

Hilda, and the the boy, Cheren both signed.

"Well to answer your first answer, Bianca I'm fine. The boy is Hilbert and he isn't my boyfriend." Said Hilda clearly used to talking like this to the girl.

"Okay then." Bianca said.

"Okay moving on." said the boy, Cheren. "Hilda, I thought we were all gonna meet up later. I'm hear with Bianca already at the amusement park."

"Oh sorry I got side tracked." said Hilda looking at me.

"Fine then, just come already." he said sounding annoyed.

Hilda smirked. "Of course, I'll come, but don't do anything without me lovebirds."

Cheren's and Bianca's face both turned to a deep shade of red. Cheren opened his mouth to say something, but Hilda hanged up. She then laughed as I joined her laughing.

_Why is my heart beating fast _I thought as we both stopped laughing. She looked at me, her face turning red again.

"S...So want to go together to the Amusement p..park" she said blushing even redder.

"Y..yeah." I said blushing also.

So we left the subway to go to the amusement park. The walk there was for some reason very quiet. Both of us didn't say anything along the way. We finally made it five minutes later.

_Well that was fast_ I thought as I looked around.

Me and Hilda spotted Cheren and Bianca next to the Ferris wheel. They were eating cotton-candy. Hilda called out to them. Both Cheren and Bianca turned to face us. Cheren with a bored look on his face and Bianca with a smile on her face.

Bianca immediately rushed to my side and started talking. "Hey Hilbert, How are you? My name is Bianca and the guy over there is Cheren." Cheren simply waved at me still looking like he would rather be somewhere else then here.

Ten minutes later me and Hilda were riding the ferries wheel. Bianca and Cheren had left earlier. We decided to ride the Ferris wheel one last time before the park closes down for the night.

"What a beautify view, you can see the whole city." I said as we went higher. Hilda looked like she was about to barf. "hey Hilda you okay?" I asked. Hilda looked at me and nodded.

We were getting higher and higher till we were on the top. I could see all the city from here. I heard a sigh come from Hilda. I turned over to look at her. "What's wrong?" I asked hoping she'll answer me. She looked at me with her bright blue eye's.

"It's just that...I meet someone here a long time ago...a old friend...he disappeared a while back." She answered me as I stared at her.

I heard the doors to the ferries wheel open. The ride was over. We both got off as silence filled the air.

I looked at her one more time before I told her something I would have never thought I would say to someone I just meant a hour ago. "I'll help you, Hilda, I'll be there for you." I hugged her as I looked at her face which was red. Her face was full of surprise and embarrassment.

That was one year ago. With both of us looking for Hilda's friend we found him. His name was N. Turns out he was helping put a end to team plasma. He apologized for not informing Hilda of him having to leave. She forgive him and thanked me for helping her find her friend.

We still talked for a while before I asked her to a restaurant on a date. She accepted. The date was a success, we both had a good time. So that's when we started dating.

Huh you know that old saying. "Opposite's attract." Well I guess it was right.

I was black, always looking for Ideals. She was black, always seeking the Truth. Complete opposite's but a perfect couple.


End file.
